


I Want You To Want Me

by lucky13cat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Hangyul, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Gays, Student Hangyul, Student Seungyoun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky13cat/pseuds/lucky13cat
Summary: Hangyul is completely lovesick for Cho Seungyoun, an older student, who has no chance of getting his attention. Or does he?Seungyoun is a complete mess trying to get the attention of underclassman Lee Hangyul, but everything he does seems to annoy the younger or drive him away. What's a boy to do but plan a meet-cute worthy of any drama?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short right now, but the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as the third chapter is finished. For now, enjoy Hangyul's POV

Hangyul sighed as he leaned his head against his palm. He stared across the library at a large group of students. One student in particular actually.

Cho Seungyoun. Just thinking the other’s name, Hangyul blushed and ducked his head down to stare at his own desk as if thinking the name would draw the owner’s attention. Slowly he moved his head back to stare at Seungyoun as the elder joked around with his friends.

Hangyul knew he was acting like a lovesick fool, but well if the shoe fits, right? He couldn’t help it. Seungyoun was everything a boy could be and more. The more placing him firmly out of Hangyul’s league.

Hangyul sighed once more and checked his phone. He’d originally come here to finish his homework before his dance practice, but Seungyoun’s entrance minutes after Hangyul’s had ruined any chances of him finishing his Dance History homework. Hangyul had spent the thirty minutes meant for homework staring with lovesick fondness at Seungyoun, glancing away anytime it seemed like Seungyoun or one of his friends looked his way.

Hangyul slowly began to pack up his papers and computer glancing back at Seungyoun every few seconds. Hangyul was just checking that his computer was safely ensconced in his backpack when a loud shriek rang through the previously silent library. Hangyul looked up immediately in alarm to find Seungyoun on the floor, red-faced and laughing.

Hangyul’s heart raced as Seungyoun glanced towards his way. One of Seungyoun’s friends helped him up just as one of the librarians came by to viciously shush them. Hangyul turned back to his backpack with a quick check of the time. He’d lingered here too long, and he was going to be late if he didn’t leave right then.

Hangyul turned away from Seungyoun and left the library. He tried to think about anything else but Seungyoun pervaded his every thought on his walk to the dance rooms.

“Hangyul hyung!” Hangyul looked up and smiled as Hyeongjun skidded around the corner. Hyeongjun was just the distraction he needed to get Seungyoun out of his head. Hyeongjun was always up to something or other with his high school friends. “Tell Dongpyo to stop teasing me!”

“But it's so fun!” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Hangyul laughed as Dongpyo grabbed Hyeongjun and tried to drag him away. Those two were cute but devilish.

“Hangyul hyung!” Hyeongjun cried desperately as Dongpyo dragged him into their practice room. Hangyul sent the younger a small wave before leaving him to his fate. He’d learned early on that whatever the high school team was doing it was better for everyone if you didn’t involve yourself.

Hangyul hummed to himself as slipped into his team’s dance room. He waved to Sihun before stripping off his sweatshirt. He started to stretch out as the rest of their team trickled in. By the time everyone was in, Seungyoun was far from Hangyul’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“He left because of me!” Seungyoun whined as he threw himself face-first onto his bed. Wooseok and Jinhyuk snorted at his dramatics, and Byungchan just rolled his eyes. Seungyoun glanced over at Kookheon hoping to get some form of support from what appeared to be his last friend, but the other was mindless scrolling through his phone not paying attention to Seungyoun’s whining. Seungyoun rolled onto his back with an exaggerated sigh. 

“What did you expect?” Wooseok asked as pulled out his own phone. “You were turning the library into a circus.”

“I was not!” Seungyoun whined, sitting up on his elbows. “I was just trying to get his attention.”

“By failing to jump from a couch to a chair? Mission accomplished Seungyoun. He looked exceedingly impressed by your lack of balance and your high notes.”

Seungyoun flopped back onto his mattress. As cruel as Wooseok was being, he was right. Seungyoun hadn’t done anything but cause a disturbance, which he normally was fine with making just not in front of his crush.

“I don’t think it was Seungyoun’s fault though,” Kookheon spoke up from the corner. The entire room turned their heads to stare at him, and he just sighed at them. “Did you not see the clothes he was wearing?”

“Of course!”

“No.”

Seungyoun glared at Wooseok as he giggled with Jinhyuk and Byungchan. Byungchan mouthed ‘whipped’ at him, and he steadfastly ignored them after that.

“He was wearing dance clothes. He’s a Dance major isn’t he?” Kookheon shrugged and went back to his phone. “He was probably heading to practice, and Seungyoun’s actions had nothing to do with it.”

“Ugh,” Seungyoun groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. “What do I need to do to get his attention? He ignores everything I do!”

“Be yourself!”

“Die.”

“Talk to him!”

Seungyoun glared at Wooseok who just smirked back at him. Sometimes he wondered why the other was one of his best friends.

“Seriously Seungyoun, you should just go talk to him. Just be yourself and ask him on a date instead of pining endlessly.” Jinhyuk tried to reassure him. “The worst thing that could happen to him is he says no, and you can get over him.”

“But I don’t want to get over him.” Seungyoun pouted as Jinhyuk sighed. “And _just __be myself_? He’d never like me! What kind of advice is that Jinhyuk? How on earth did you get Wooseok with that attitude?”

Jinhyuk sighed and raised his hands in defeat. Wooseok smiled as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Seungyoun rolled his eyes at them, thought without malicious intent. He loved the two of them. He was just salty that they got to be cute together when he was whining of Hangyul. 

“Fine, great Cho Seungyoun, what do you suggest we do?”

Seungyoun chewed on his nail as he thought. Lee Hangyul was a mystery to him, a beautiful mystery. They had mutual friends which had led to the two of them hanging out at the same parties and functions. But they'd never hung out together one on one.

“I’ve got it!” Byungchan burst out. The room turned to him. “Hangyul’s best friend is Yohan, right? I’ll ask Seungwoo to ask Yohan about Hangyul, and then we can set up an accidental meet up! You’ll know all about him, so you’ll know what not to do!”

“Byungchan you genius!” Seungyoun clambered off his bed to grab the other in a hug. “I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t.” Byungchan winced as Seungyoun hugged him tightly.

“I won’t! I’ll save my kisses for Hangyulie!” Seungyoun pulled Byungchan onto his bed. “Text Seungwoo right now! We need to set this up as soon as possible!”

“Or, you could just ask Hangyul out now and get to know him without all of the third-party nonsense,” Kookheon suggested. Seungyoun blew a raspberry at his friend who rolled his eyes at Seungyoun's childish antics. “Jinhyuk? Wooseok? You two can’t seriously be okay with this plan?”

Wooseok shrugged as he joined Seungyoun and Byungchan on the bed. Jinhyuk seemed more hesitant but finally relented with a guilty look.

"Better than anything else he's come up with," Wooseok stated simply.

“Thank you Wooseok! This is going to go perfectly!” Seungyoun burst out happily as he watched Byungchan text Seungwoo. Kookheon sighed and accepted his fate.

“This is going to end horribly.” Kookheon sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the horrible ending I just had no idea how to end this. This entire thing is cheesy and cliche so this isn't entirely off-brand  
Tell me what you think in the comments below

“Hangyul! Wait up!”

Hangyul looked up from his phone and smiled as Yohan came running towards him. Yohan skidded to a stop in front of him with a smile, and Hangyul couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Wanna grab lunch?” Yohan panted out as he came to a stop.

“Don’t you have a lecture right now?” Hangyul asked with a raised brow. His phone buzzed in his hand, and he turned his attention back to that.

“Professor canceled last minute.” Yohan shrugged and threw his arm around Hangyul’s shoulders. “I was thinking international, but the dining hall’s options suck. We could try that Chinese place, the one by the train station?”

“Hmm, sure,” Hangyul answered without looking up from his phone. Yohan rolled his eyes at his friend. He lifted his shoulder to get Yohan’s arm off him and answered his texts as Yohan started talking to him about where they should grab lunch. Hangyul barely noticed as Yohan grabbed his hand to pull him away from another pedestrian.

“Yah, watch out!” Yohan exclaimed, still holding Hangyul by the hand. Hangyul glanced up from his phone in confusion and apologized to the pedestrian. His ears went red when he saw that it was Kim Kookheon, one of Seungyoun’s friends. Kookheon glanced over at Yohan then back at Hangyul before nodding and walking off.

Hangyul tried not to immediately die.

Yohan seemed to notice immediately how Hangyul looked seconds from throwing himself into traffic. He glanced towards Kookheon, who was talking to someone on the phone already, and back to Hangyul with a confused expression.

“What’s between you and Kookheon?”

“Nothing,” Hangyul rushed out. Yohan gave him a knowing look and a teasing smile spread across his face. Hangyul went wide-eyed as he realized where Yohan’s train of thought was going. “No, no, no, no. I don’t have a crush on him!”

“Oh really?” Yohan teased. “I don’t remember saying you did.”

“I just- he’s… ugh! Yohan!” Hangyul was full on blushing again. Yohan mockingly cooed at him and pinched his cheeks. “I don’t have a crush on Kookheon.”

“Then why did you react like that?”

“Because…” Hangyul bit his lip. He hadn’t told any of his friends yet about his crush on Seungyoun, not because he wasn’t out but because they were loudmouths and also friend’s with Seungyoun’s group. “Because I have a crush on Seungyoun.”

“You WHAT?!” Hangyul reached over and clamped his hand over Yohan’s mouth with a deadly glare. He pulled the other into an empty archway. Hangyul let his hand up for just a second, but Yohan was still shouting. “You’re crushing-!”

“Shut up!” Hangyul hissed at him glancing up and down the sidewalk to see if anyone had heard Yohan. “Yes, I have a crush on Seungyoun. No, no one else knows, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Yohan nodded at him and stared at him with such sad eyes that Hangyul had to relent and remove his hand from the other’s mouth.

“Please don’t hate me.” The words left Hangyul’s mouth before he could even think about them. Yohan’s eyes grew wide as Hangyul stared at him in desperation.

“Why would I hate you? You’re my best friend Gyul, and your crushes won’t change that.” Yohan gave him his signature bunny smile, and Hangyul’s heart melted. “Besides it’d be pretty hypocritical of me if I did.”

Hangyul cocked his head to the side not fully understanding Yohan. His eyes grew wide as Yohan blushed.

“Cha Junho,” Yohan answered Hangyul’s silent question. A smile spread across Hangyul’s face as he grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug. “Hangyul!”

“We’re getting lunch, and you’re telling me everything.” Hangyul’s smiled turned mischievous. “You know I’m friends with Minhee and Heyongjun. I could put in a word?”

“Lee Hangyul don’t you dare!”

Hangyul laughed and dragged Yohan back onto the sidewalk. Yohan giggled and kept pace with Hangyul as they headed towards the train station. They were halfway there when Yohan glanced at Hangyul slyly.

“Han Seungwoo is friends with Seungyoun right?” Hangyul stared at Yohan, but the other turned to face forward with a smirk. “We could ask him about Seungyoun. Get you an edge by figuring out what he likes and dislikes before you make your move.”

Hangyul’s mouth dropped open as he stared as his friend. Yohan held the door open for him as they walked into the restaurant. Hangyul’s brain unfroze just as they sat down in a booth with their food.

“What if we did ask him?” Hangyul asked as Yohan picked up his chopsticks.

“Ask who what?” Yohan’s brain had apparently moved from crushes to food.

“Ask Seungwoo for info on Seungyoun. He’s friends with Junho too right? From that vocal major mentoring program right?” Yohan stared at him cheeks stuffed full. “We’d ask him what he knows about them, and then we’d be able to make our move.”

Yohan swallowed and smiled at Hangyul in excitement. Hangyul smiled back before he dived into his own food. He couldn’t wait to text Seungwoo. This was the perfect plan!


End file.
